His Heart
by Jen89
Summary: A series of seven 100 word drabbles telling the story of Severus Snape and Lily Evans from his point of view, from the first time he saw her until the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and its characters** **do not belong to me. This applies to all of the chapters.  
**

_This is the story of Severus Snape and Lily Evans in seven 100 word drabbles told from Severus's point of view._

1.

The first time he saw her, at nine years old, she was everything a little girl should be. Running and playing with her sister, laughing as they both swung as high as they could on the playground swings. Her red hair whipped across her face as the wind hit her.

She fascinated him, captivated him.

She loved her sister, he could see that clearly and he ached for that bond.

She turned in his direction with a smile on her face. She couldn't see him where he was hiding but he could see her perfectly.

His heart skipped a beat.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

It was true. It had to be. She was a witch.

He'd been watching her, watching the things she had done. There was no other explanation.

It was the little things; landing a little too softly when jumping from the swing, being able to open and close a flower when she wanted as if it was mechanical.

Every time she did something he became a little more convinced he was right. And if he was then that meant he could know her! She could come to Hogwarts with him and he could be her friend.

His heart leapt in excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

It was everything he had wanted.

They had been at Hogwarts for two years and he was the one she came to when she had a problem, wanted help with homework, or to complain about Potter and his friends.

She was the one he spoke to about his fears, his father's expectations and his fellow Slytherins.

Sometimes they didn't need to speak. They just sat in silence together, looking out over the grounds.

He was her best friend. He loved her.

He watched her and she turned and smiled, this time directly at him.

His heart swelled in these moments.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Four years in and their friendship had only grown.

No matter what anybody said about him she always came to him. She didn't listen to them. He loved her even more for that faith in him. Nobody had ever believed in him before. But she did.

That was why she was here now.

She came to him to calm herself down after something Potter had done.

Potter.

It was always Potter.

But he stopped his jealousy. She hated Potter. She was his friend and she loved him. Only as a friend but it was better than nothing.

His heart grew.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Why did he say it? He hadn't meant it. He had been angry at Potter. He hadn't meant to take it out on her.

He wished he could take it back but the way she was looking at him told him it wasn't an option. He hated that look in her eyes. Mistrust and dislike. It made him shudder to think of it.

Unrequited love for a friend is bad enough but when it was for a girl who couldn't stand to look at him it was so much worse.

He had never meant to hurt her.

His heart fractured.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

He had lost her.

He knew that he had probably lost her years ago but now he knew she was gone forever.

She could never come back.

Out of all the times she had been taken from him, this time definitely felt the worse. And there had been many times over the years: after he called her a mudblood, when she pushed him away, when she went out with Potter, married Potter and had his child to name a few.

She had been taken from him again now. She was dead. Oh yes, this was the worst.

His heart broke.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

It was over. After so many years and so much pain it was over. Was this how it felt not to hurt?

There she was, as beautiful as ever. She moved down the platform towards him, that old smile she always used to give him firm on her face. He stepped back when she reached him, not wanting to believe it.

She was talking, thanking him but all he could focus on was the sound of her voice. She reached out slowly, taking his hand to lead him out of there. She was really there.

Lily.

His heart soared free.


End file.
